


Day 356

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [356]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [356]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 356

Hawke arrived to Anders’s clinic in the mid-afternoon. The healer was reassuring someone that they were not sick, just incredibly stressed.

“Not that there’s much you can do about it right now,” Anders added. “Unfortunately magic cannot cure stress. Although I have heard that people who live in more egalitarian societies, like the Dalish, are generally happier.”

The man looked more confused then sick as he made his way out the door.

“Maybe mention that to one of the Chantry Sisters the next time you’re confessing,” Anders called after him.

“I see you’ve found a new way to proselytize,” Hawke said with a small laugh. “Is that a line from the next iteration of your manifesto?”

“Not yet,” Anders said. After a pause he asked, “Do you think it should be?”

Hawke laughed at that.

“Not unless the average human’s opinion of the Dalish changes drastically. What did you want to talk about?”

“You’re orphanage actually,” he replied. “Despite the absolute disaster this year had been for the mage underground I have a few sympathetic contacts still active around the city. I was hoping we might use your records to help us get young mages out of the city.”

“Didn’t you say I was too connected to the nobility to be a part of the underground?” Hawke asked.

“There isn’t really a network left to be discovered,” Anders replied. “As far as apostate members go, it’s just me. Everyone else is maleficar, they care more about tearing down the . I don’t have anyone else to turn to.”

“So what do you need me to do?” Hawke asked.

“Not that much,” Anders assured him. “If I find a child just coming into their power, I just need you to record them as a ward of your orphanage, and then log them as adopted by someone outside the city. If there is a paper trail explaining why they’re no longer in the city, the templars will have less reason to be suspicious.”

“I think we can manage that,” Hawke replied. Anders heaved a sigh of relief and sat down on his examination table. It had been a long time since the two men had spoken openly to each other. Hawke had been so focused on his own mission that he had not had much time to help his fellow mages. In fact he had probably killed more mages this year then he had saved. That was the way his life was going, the more people he tried to protect the more people he ended up killing.

“I know this had been a hard year for the resistance,” Hawke ventured. “I can do more if you-”

“No,” Anders said. “No, if there is something I need help with I’ll let you know. But you are helping our cause more than you know. A mage and a noble, living openly, accepted by the chantry as cush? It is unprecedented anywhere outside Tevinter. And the more you stand for the city, the more people will see mages as a force of good in the world. The more people will question if we truly benefit from locking mages in the Circle.”

“Your clinic must have much the same effect,” Hawke replied. 

“Among the poor and powerless yes,” Anders said, with only a hint of bitterness. “I don’t regret my time here, but it seems like shoveling sand on a beach. We need something big to make a change. I’m tired of the people with real power not caring. Orsino is too afraid to stand up to Meredith, the Circle will never improve under his leadership.”

“Can’t say I blame him,” Hakwe said. “He’s one wrong word from being made tranquil.”

“And The Grand Cleric”, Anders continued as though he had not heard Hawke. “She claims no side when she knows her silence supports Meredith. I can’t change things from the bottom.”

“Anders, you know I support you,” Hakwe said. “I’m with you to the end, but I want to keep the people of Kirkwall safe. Don’t do something drastic without a plan for what comes after.”

“I...” Anders raised his voice, then went silent for a moment. “Yes, of course. Justice, not Vengeance is what I seek. Thank you.” Hawke almost believed him.

Hawke embraced his friend and they sat a while in silence. Hawke left Darkdown with a feeling of unease he couldn’t shake.


End file.
